


Gift

by kaiz



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-02
Updated: 1999-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiz/pseuds/kaiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil gives Stone a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

He found me at Malibu at sunset, watching the sparkling waves surge and withdraw, roughening then smoothing the dark sands. Farther down the beach, laughing couples gathered around impromptu bonfires whose russet flames echoed the sun's last flare before nightfall.

The February wind was chill and so I sat, shivering a little, despite warm clothes and an old woolen blanket. Once, I would have spent Valentine's sunset rushing home from work through the slippery streets of Manhattan. Haggling for red and white roses -- passion and fidelity -- with a corner flower merchant. Teasing Roz while she showered and I shaved, swiping at the steam-clouded mirror with a towel. Rushing out the door, late for our dinner reservations. Making love in candlelight, her hair, a dark curtain against the pillow.

Instead, here I am. Sitting alone, cold on the sand. Over fifteen years dead. Useless and unwelcome tears, chill upon my face. My life, my loves erased. A living ghost. A man out of time.

"Ezekiel."

I'd known he was there. Had felt his presence when he appeared. But, I didn't bother to turn. Didn't bother to wipe the tears from my face. Didn't bother to think of a sarcastic or witty greeting. None of it mattered. Whether I was in heaven or hell, didn't matter. Tonight, I just wanted to be with her.

When all I have left of our love is sharp-edged memories.

He sat down beside me and stared out at the waves, the unnatural heat of his skin warming my body even through the blanket. He didn't seem inclined to speak. Perhaps he sensed and respected my bleak mood. Perhaps he was just waiting for the right moment, the perfect time to twist the knife. Again.

"I have something for you." His voice was serious, with none of it's usual irony or sarcasm.

I turned towards him and his burning eyes searched my face, flickered over my tears. His expression was unreadable.

"Give me your hand."

Reluctantly, I did so. I wanted no gifts from him.

He pressed something cool into my palm and closed my fist tightly around it. And then, he was gone.

As I stared at the waves, the sky's russet became indigo and indigo became midwinter's black velvet. And finally, under the faint light of the winter stars, I gathered my courage, opened my hand, to reveal the golden circlet of my wedding band.

_Finis._


End file.
